The Basilisk's Origins
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Madame Vastra tombe sur d'étranges archives appartenant aux Siluriens et demande de l'aide au Docteur. Le TARDIS les emmène devant Poudlard au début des années 2000.


**Harry Potter, Doctor Who :** The Basilisk's Origins

 **Personnages :** Mme Vastra, Jenny Flint, le Docteur, Clara Oswald, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter

 **Résumé :** Mme Vastra tombe sur d'étranges archives appartenant aux Siluriens et demande de l'aide au Docteur. Le TARDIS les emmène devant Poudlard au début des années 2000

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la B.B.C.

 **Mot de l'auteur ****:** Salut ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir en ce moment de l'inspiration donc j'en profite. J'ai eu cette idée en écrivant _De fantastiques Créatures_ , donc je continue dans les fics Harry Potter x Doctor Who. C'est d'ailleurs une sorte de suite à _De Fantastiques Créatures_.

Et pour ceux qui se demandent : « Est-ce que la gargouille est un vrai Ange Pleureur ? », vous aurez la réponse plus tard, je pense faire un OS pour répondre à cette question.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

.

 _ **The**_ _**Basilisk's**_ _**Origins**_

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boîte ? Elle ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai pu déjà voir.

\- C'est normal Jenny, c'est une boîte d'Archive Silurienne. Je l'ai trouvée chez un crétin que Scotland Yard n'arrivait pas à coincer. Il ne savait ni ce que c'est ni sa valeur… Je me demande ce que je vais trouver à l'intérieur.

Jenny hocha la tête et laissa Vastra dans son bureau, l'attention de sa femme était accaparée par la boîte. Elle ferma la porte et partit nettoyer les sabres aux lames ensanglantées.

Quelques heures passèrent et Jenny sursauta lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle frappa durement contre le mur et Vastra en sortit en trombe.

\- Jenny ! Contacte le Docteur, c'est urgent !

\- Madame ? Que dois-je lui dire ?

\- Dites-lui que nous devons récupérer quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux qui appartenait à mon peuple.

Jenny acquiesça et se dirigea vers une petite pièce. Elle en sortit un télécommunicateur associé au TARDIS, espérant que le Docteur arriverait rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Vastra dans un état pareil…

\- Où allons-nous cette fois, Docteur ?

\- Londres ! Dix-neuvième siècle ! Madame Vastra a besoin de nous, Clara !

Le Docteur baissa une manettes. Le TARDIS se mit à trembler et il regarda Clara qui s'était cramponnée, le visage souriant. La cabine de police atterrit lourdement dans le jardin du 13 Paternoster Row en faisant sursauter Jenny et Strax. Le Docteur en sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers Madame Vastra qui avait un visage grave et la boîte Silurienne dans les mains.

\- Docteur ! Nous avons un gros problème. Il se pourrait que mon peuple ait fait quelque chose de vraiment… inconscient.

\- Ah oui ? Pire que d'essayer de détruire l'humanité ?

\- Disons… que ça va dans ce sens, avoua Vastra.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boîte, Madame Vastra ? intervint Clara, curieuse.

\- C'est une Archive Silurienne, ma chère Clara ! Chaque Leader successif d'une cité Silurienne archive, comme son nom l'indique, ses souvenirs les plus importants à l'intérieur. Tous les Leaders archivent en premier lieu leur « couronnement » puis leurs décisions les plus importantes, des évènements qui ont eu des répercussions sur la cité. En bref, c'est un peu comme si on lisait toutes les autobiographies des Leaders d'une cité.

Le Docteur semblait vraiment excité de se plonger dans les méandres de la technologie de cette Archive, mais il fut interrompu dans ses divagations par Vastra qui était sévèrement préoccupée.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est un Basilic, Docteur ?

\- Un serpent d'une dizaine de mètres, un animal de guerre créé par les Siluriens. Je n'en ai jamais vu et je ne m'en plains pas, confirma le Docteur.

\- Eh bien… un leader a eu la stupidité d'offrir un œuf de Basilic à un homme pouvant parler la langue originelle Silurienne. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison il aurait fait ça, mais il faut s'en occuper, c'est inquiétant. Avec un peu de chance, il est en stase ou n'a pas éclot.

Le Docteur se retourna vers Vastra, la fixa dans les yeux de longues secondes et soupira. Il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et fit signe à Clara et au couple d'entrer. Il tapota la console de bord et sentit le vaisseau réagir.

\- Allez ma belle, emmène-moi là où il faut pour récupérer ce serpent géant.

Il abaissa la manette, attendit que le TARDIS se pose et sortit en trombe pour savoir où ils avaient atterri. Clara sursauta en voyant une brume immense et épaisse autour d'eux. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et l'enclencha.

\- Il semblerait que nous sommes en Ecosse… au début des années 2000. Pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés là ? murmura le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Pourquoi nous emmener à cette époque ? D'après l'Archive, les membres de mon peuple auraient donné l'œuf à cet humain il y a plus de mille ans.

\- Oui, mais si le TARDIS nous a fait venir ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ? demanda Jenny.

Clara sursauta lorsqu'elle se retourna. A la place de la brume se trouvait un immense château. Le Docteur mit ses lunettes et pointa son tournevis sonique vers l'édifice.

\- Docteur ! Un mâle bien trop grand pour être un humain se dirige vers nous, prévint Vastra, la main sur la garde de son sabre.

\- On est d'accord ? Ce château n'était pas là il y a cinq minutes ! s'étonna Clara.

\- En effet, il n'était pas là… Peut être que cet homme pourra nous éclairer sur cet étrange phénomène.

Le Docteur fit de grands gestes vers l'homme qui arrivait. Celui-ci faisait plus de trois mètres de haut, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés, une barbe broussailleuse qui lui cachait une bonne partie du visage et portait un long manteau.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! Nous ne voulons surtout pas déranger ! cria le Docteur.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes pour que l'homme arrive à leur hauteur.

\- Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux du collège Poudlard. Qui êtes-vous ?

Les voyageurs temporels se regardèrent et le Docteur décida de répondre.

\- Eh bien, je suis le Docteur et voici mes amies Clara Oswald, Jenny Flint et Madame Vastra.

Hagrid hocha la tête. Il fixa Madame Vastra quelques secondes, dont le visage était caché par un voile noir. Il s'étonna de voir une cabine de police à côté de ces étranges personnages. Il ne pouvait pas les faire rentrer dans le château, mais décida de leur proposer d'aller chez lui, le temps de prévenir la directrice, ce qu'ils acceptèrent immédiatement.

La maison d'Hagrid avait été détruite lors de la Bataille de Poudlard et Harry avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit reconstruite et qu'elle soit plus grande à l'intérieure qu'avant. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui leur semblait être une cabane étroite et furent étonnés en voyant l'espace intérieur. Clara gloussa, cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Jenny eut un léger rire qu'elle cacha rapidement. Madame Vastra, elle, ne montra aucune émotion, s'assit et posa l'Archive devant elle.

Le Docteur fut celui qui montra le plus d'émotions. Il ressortit de la cabane, fit le tour, rentra de nouveau et se tourna vers Clara.

\- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! remarqua-t-il bêtement.

Cette déclaration déclencha un fou rire monumental de son amie. Même Madame Vastra eut un léger bruit amusé.

\- Comment c'est possible ça ? Seules les technologies développées par les Seigneurs du Temps peuvent faire ça… marmonna le Docteur, perdu.

\- Les sortilèges d'Extension font des miracles Docteur, informa Hagrid.

\- « Sortilèges » ? répéta Clara.

Hagrid fronça des sourcils. Ils avaient pu passer outre les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu et pouvaient voir Poudlard. Alors pourquoi semblaient-ils aussi étonnés de l'utilisation de sortilèges ? Il se dirigea vers sa chouette, que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offerte. Il prit un parchemin et griffonna quelques mots avant de la laisser s'envoler.

\- La directrice va arriver dans pas longtemps.

Vastra hocha la tête et le reste des voyageurs s'assit autour de la table d'Hagrid qui leur proposa un thé.

La directrice, Minerva McGonagall, arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un homme de petite taille et d'un jeune adulte aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts étincelants. Ils s'assirent autour de la table. Un silence tendu s'installa, les nouveaux arrivés semblaient les juger du regard les voyageurs.

\- Bonjour, je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice du collège Poudlard. Je vous présente également Filius Flitwick professeur et directeur adjoint. Et voici Harry Potter, ancien élève de Poudlard et maintenant Auror, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà.

Clara se demanda pourquoi ils devaient connaître cet homme. Peut-être était-il un genre de célébrité. Elle se demanda aussi ce qu'était un Auror. Vastra sembla perdre patience et décida de passer au vif du sujet.

\- Nous sommes ici pour récupérer quelque chose qui aurait été donné à quelqu'un par ici… Un certain Serpentard je crois. C'est bien cela Jenny ?

\- En effet Madame, Salazar Serpentard si je me souviens bien, confirma Jenny.

Ils purent voir leurs interlocuteurs se tendre au nom de l'homme. McGonagall eut un regard dur et sa voix se fit plus sèche.

\- Salazar Serpentard ? Il est mort depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez récupérer, mais connaissant cet homme, c'est certainement quelque chose d'étrange ou de dangereux. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir partir d'ici.

Cela les étonna, le Docteur essaya de calmer la situation.

\- Excusez-nous, Madame la Directrice, mais nous sommes là parce que nous craignons que votre école ne coure un terrible danger ! Le peuple de Madame Vastra, ici présente, a fait quelque chose d'inconscient et nous aimerions réparer ça avant que cela ne dégénère.

\- Cela ne serait pas la première fois que cette école coure un « terrible danger » comme vous dîtes et nous nous en sommes toujours occupés, intervint Flitwick.

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils, étonné que l'on n'écoute pas ses mises en garde. Clara posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le stopper et décida de jouer franc jeu avec les quatre personnes face à eux.

\- Ce que veut dire le Docteur, c'est que ce… Salazar Serpentard, c'est ça ? s'est fait des amis d'un peuple… hors du commun. Sans vouloir vous vexer Madame Vastra ! Ce sont des Siluriens et ce sont des intra-terrestres, l'inverse des extraterrestres ! Et alors qu'ils haïssaient les humains, on ne sait pas pourquoi ils appréciaient cet homme, mais tout cela pour dire qu'ils lui ont donné un œuf d'un animal extrêmement dangereux.

\- Un œuf de Basilic, affirma Vastra.

Cela eut le mérite de faire bouger leurs hôtes. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement et les pointèrent menaçant de leurs baguettes. Hagrid eut un hoquet horrifié et se décala. Les yeux des sorciers brillaient de rage et d'un sentiment de tristesse mal dissimulé.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on puisse croire à une affaire aussi stupide que ça ? Vous êtes quoi, des Mangemorts sous Polynectar ? N'essayez même pas de mentir ! s'énerva le plus jeune des sorciers.

\- Docteur ! On se fait menacer par des bouts de bois ! s'inquiéta Clara.

\- A mon avis Clara… Ce ne sont pas de simples bouts de bois, comme tu dis.

\- Répondez tout de suite ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Vastra s'agaça. Elles supportait quelques humains et en appréciait d'autres, mais ceux face à elles lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Elle releva son voile, révélant son visage reptilien aux sorciers, les déstabilisant l'espace d'un instant.

\- Je suis une Silurienne et je peux vous assurer que si vous ne baissez pas vos misérables bouts de bois, je vais m'énerver, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je crains, Madame Vastra, que cela ne les énerve encore plus, murmura Clara.

Vastra avait un visage peu avenant. Jenny, voyant que les trois personnes face à elle n'étaient pas décidées à baisser leurs bouts de bois, avait à moitié dégainé son sabre.

Le Docteur soupira et vint se mettre au milieu, les bras levés en signe de bonne foi pour essayer d'abaisser les tensions.

\- Vu votre réaction, il semblerait que vous savez de quoi nous parlons. Je pense donc que nous allons jouer franc jeu entre nous pour prouver notre bonne foi. Je suis le Docteur et je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Je vous présente mon amie et compagne de voyage, Clara Oswald. Madame Vastra, qui est une Silurienne comme elle vous l'a déjà dit et Jenny Flint. La boîte que possède Madame Vastra est ce qu'on appelle une Archive Silurienne. C'est un objet technologique utilisé par les Leaders des Cités Siluriennes pour stocker leurs souvenirs. Elle a trouvé celle-ci et en l'ouvrant, elle a ainsi appris qu'un de ces Leaders a donné un œuf de Basilic à un dénommé Salazar Serpentard, que vous semblez connaître, et sachant à quel point cette créature est dangereuse, nous avons donc décidé de venir pour nous en occuper.

\- Le Basilic est une créature génétiquement modifié, une arme de guerre Silurienne que nous avons utilisée il y a des millions d'années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce Leader a décidé d'en offrir un à cet homme, mais c'est inquiétant.

Minerva garda le silence, elle jeta un œil à ses collègues et à son ancien élève, tout aussi suspicieux qu'elle.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons croire une chose pareille ?

\- De toute façon, le Basilic est mort, intervint Harry, dont les yeux scrutèrent la réaction des inconnus.

\- En êtes-vous absolument certain ? Ces créatures sont très résistantes.

Flitwick eut un léger rire et leva son regard vers le Docteur.

\- Monsieur Potter en est certain, pour la simple raison que c'est _lui_ qui a tué le Basilic.

Vastra se retourna vers le jeune adulte et lui adressa un regard impressionné. Cet humain chétif avait réussi à vaincre une arme de guerre Silurienne. Il méritait finalement un peu de respect de sa part.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Et ses œufs ? Ont-ils été détruits ? s'enquit la Silurienne.

Les sorciers eurent un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Il n'y avait aucun œuf, affirma le Survivant.

Le Docteur eut un léger sourire compatissant et reprit la parole.

\- A moins que vous n'ayez éventré le Serpent, il est normal que vous n'en ayez pas vu. Les œufs de Basilic incubent généralement dans le corps mort de leur mère. Ils peuvent être aussi incubés maintenus en stase pendant des centaines d'années par d'autres moyens. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et ils le sont, un Basilic, à sa mort, donne entre vingt et cinquante œufs. Et l'incubation peut aller de cinq à vingt ans après la mort de la mère. Tout dépend de la salle où le cadavre est entreposé.

Les sorciers blêmirent, Hagrid trembla sur sa chaise. Reparler du Basilic lui rappelait son séjour à Azkaban. Minerva eut un mouvement de recul, elle abaissa sa baguette et Flitwick suivit son mouvement.

\- Vous être en train de nous dire qu'il est probable qu'une cinquantaine de ces abominations se balade dans l'école ?

Le Docteur et Vastra hochèrent la tête gravement. Harry abaissa lui aussi sa baguette, le visage sombre et ils sortirent de la maison d'Hagrid.

Les sorciers et les voyageurs se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de Poudlard, passèrent devant Rusard qui adressa un regard mauvais à ces inconnus et entrèrent. Clara poussa un léger cri d'exclamation, comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux. Sa curiosité monta rapidement et elle regarda tout autour d'elle, ne voulant absolument rien rater. Son comportement et le regard curieux du Docteur interpellèrent les sorciers.

\- Vous semblez ne pas être habitué à ce genre de spectacle… Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers ? s'étonna Minerva.

\- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps et Clara est une humaine certes étonnante, mais pas une sorcière.

Clara acquiesça ce qui semblait étonner leurs interlocuteurs.

\- Vous êtes une moldue, mais n'avez pas été affectée par les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. C'est vraiment étrange… ! Et qu'est-ce qu'un Seigneur du Temps ? Vous en avez déjà parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Pour faire simple… je suis un extraterrestre et pour Clara… je dirais que tous les voyages avec le TARDIS doivent être une raison pour que vos sorts ne l'affectent pas.

Minerva fronça des sourcils encore une fois, mais décida de ne pas relever, même si elle se demandait ce qu'était ce « TARDIS » qui pourrait affecter un moldu à ce point. Elle leur fit signe et ils la suivirent. Heureusement c'était les vacances de Noël et peu d'étudiants étaient restés à l'école. Ils ne croisèrent personne et se rendirent dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, celles de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry grimaça, mal à l'aise de revoir le fantôme, mais ouvrit la porte. Ils firent quelques pas et Mimi apparut étonnant Clara et Jenny. Vastra ne montra aucune émotion et le Docteur sembla curieux en voyant l'être.

\- Oh Harry ! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, minauda le fantôme.

\- En effet Mimi, j'en suis désolé.

\- C'est un fantôme, Docteur ? murmura Clara qui regardait la conversation.

\- Il semblerait, en effet ma chère Clara. C'est absolument fascinant !

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et l'enclencha, scannant la salle et essayant discrètement de le tourner vers le fantôme qui continuait à parler avec Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Mimi, mais on doit s'occuper de quelque chose de vraiment important dans la Chambre.

Mimi eut un grognement et passa à travers un mur pour s'installer plus loin. Harry s'approcha des lavabos et se tourna vers Madame Vastra.

\- Il faut parler Fourchelangue pour ouvrir le passage.

Vastra hocha la tête et allait s'en occuper lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche. Une série de sifflement en sortit. Sa voix resta bloquée lorsqu'elle comprit que ce mâle pouvait lui aussi parler la langue Silurienne, que ces humains avaient nommé Fourchelangue.

\- Co… comment ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, avoua Harry.

Les lavabos disparurent pour laisser place à une entrée dans le sol. Harry siffla de nouveau et des escaliers apparurent. Après un long soupir, le Survivant s'engouffra dans le passage, vite suivit par le reste du groupe.

Après de longues minutes à marcher, ils arrivèrent dans l'antichambre. Des rochers étaient toujours sur le chemin, de même que la mue du Basilic qu'il avait pu voir avec Ron lorsqu'ils étaient venus plus jeune. Il les emmena dans la Chambre et Clara ne put empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en la voyant.

\- Quel déco lugubre…

Vastra ne l'écouta pas et s'avança vers le cadavre. Elle s'étonna de voir que les crocs avaient été arrachés, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle posa sa main sur le corps du Basilic et ferma les yeux. Le Docteur s'approcha aussi et scanna le serpent avec son tournevis sonique.

\- Bonne nouvelle les amis ! Les œufs n'ont pas éclot, même si cela ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Pas tarder ? Vous entendez combien de temps pour « pas tarder » ? s'inquiéta Flitwick.

\- Je dirais quelques mois, peut-être un an… un an et demi tout au plus. Madame Vastra, que faisons-nous ? Ces œufs sont en quelques sortes votre héritage.

Minerva s'offusqua. Ce qu'ils allaient faire ? C'était très simple ! Ils devaient détruire ces choses et c'était non négociable.

\- Ils sont… effrayés. Ils… veulent vivre, mais ils ont peur… Je crois qu'ils pleurent leur mère, Docteur, murmura Vastra.

\- Ils sont conscients d'eux ? s'intéressa le Docteur en s'agenouillant à côté du cadavre.

Vastra hocha la tête douloureusement et brisa le lien qu'elle avait formé pour vérifier si les œufs étaient viables. Elle ne pouvait les laisser vivre, ils étaient bien trop dangereux, mais en même temps les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties ne pouvaient pas la laisser de marbre.

Jenny s'agenouilla à côté de sa femme et posa sa main sur son genou dans un geste de soutien moral.

\- Combien y a-t-il de bébés ?

\- Très peu, juste sept. D'habitude un Basilic incube une vingtaine d'œufs au minimum, mais pas celui-là. Est-ce égoïste de vouloir les sauver ? demanda Vastra dans un murmure.

Clara s'avança aussi pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le Docteur releva sa tête vers elle, le visage sombre et les yeux hantés. Elle savait à quel point l'homme avait un conflit intérieur. Ces créatures étaient dangereuses, mais il n'était pas du genre à s'en prendre à quelqu'un ou quelque chose sans défense.

Harry s'avança auprès du Basilic, le visage sombre, et sortit sa baguette dans le but d'immoler le cadavre. Il ne put faire que quelques pas avant d'être arrêté par le sabre de Jenny sous sa gorge. Elle avait le visage sévère et n'hésiterait pas à se battre si le sorcier faisait un geste déplacé.

En voyant cela, Minerva et Flitwick dégainèrent leur baguette. Vastra et le Docteur se relevèrent et la Silurienne siffla furieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire, mais nous allons détruire ces choses !

\- Ces choses comme vous dites sont des bébés ! Conscients d'eux-mêmes, tristes et effrayés ! Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer ! contra le Docteur.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce sont des monstres ! Vous-mêmes étiez effrayés il y a quelques minutes par ces œufs !

\- Parce qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, ce n'est pas seulement une machine de guerre, c'est aussi un être vivant et pensant. Et surtout ce sont des bébés ! contra Vastra.

\- De toute façon, les Basilics appartiennent aux Siluriens, Madame Vastra est la seule apte à choisir ce qu'il faut faire de ces œufs, non ? intervint Clara dans un geste d'apaisement.

Les épaules de Harry tremblèrent sous l'émotion et il darda un regard noir envers ces personnes. Sa voix s'éleva, pleine de venin.

\- Les Basilics sont des êtres dangereux et impitoyables. Ce sont peut-être de simples bébés, mais ils vont grandir et semer la destruction et la désolation.

\- Nous ne pouvons permettre la survie de ces œufs, veuillez nous comprendre. Celui-ci a déjà tué une de nos élèves il y a plus de soixante ans et a failli en tuer d'autres. Et il était seul ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser en vie parce que vous avez pitié d'eux, parce qu'ils feront bien plus de victimes en grandissant, affirma Minerva.

Jenny ne cilla pas, même si elle pouvait sentir la colère de sa femme dans son dos et celle du Docteur qui commençait doucement à la mettre mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, il les avait recrutées pour attaquer la Retraite du Démon.

\- Ce sont les derniers de leur espèce ! Et nous n'avons pas le droit de décider pour eux s'ils doivent vivre ou mourir ! Ce serait hypocrite de notre part vu que nos peuples respectifs passent leurs temps à se déchirer. Nous devons leur laisser une chance de vivre et d'évoluer, pour qu'ils ne soient plus considérés comme des monstres ou des armes de guerre ! J'ai toujours essayé d'œuvrer pour aider les plus faibles si je le pouvais et dans cette affaire, ceux sont eux, même si dans cinq ans, dans dix ans ou dans un siècle ce seront des serpents de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de longs qui ont le pouvoir de tuer d'un simple regard ! Vous les prenez pour des monstres, mais ce fait est une malédiction et non un don. Qui vous dit qu'ils ne veulent pas simplement vivre ? Et ne plus être pris pour des outils de guerre ? Qui vous dit que ces simples bébés pleurant la mort de leur mère ne veulent juste pas vivre ? Ils sont effrayés par l'extérieur ! Comment pouvez-vous penser que ce sont des monstres ?

Le Docteur reprit sa respiration difficilement, plus personne ne parlait. Vastra lui adressa un regard de remerciement et Minerva eut un soubresaut. Elle porta sa main tremblante à son visage et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Ce Seigneur du Temps avait parlé avec tellement d'émotions qu'elle était certain qu'il avait vu, vécu et fait des choses horribles qu'il regrettait. Elle posa son regard sur Harry dont la main tremblait.

\- Même si nous le souhaitions Docteur, nous ne pouvons laisser des êtres pouvant tuer d'un simple regard en liberté. Nous devons le faire, même si cela m'abhorre, pour le plus grand bien, avoua Harry.

Clara hoqueta devant le regard déchiré du jeune adulte. Elle se tourna vers son ami qui affichait un visage douloureux.

\- Et si nous les emmenions dans un endroit où ils ne pourraient faire de mal à personne ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle. Vastra eut un regard plus apaisé, comprenant ce que Clara sous-entendait. L'humaine se tourna vers le Docteur et continua :

\- Ils n'écloront pas avant un moment vous avez dit ! Nous pouvons les emmener dans le TARDIS et les laisser sur une planète où ils ne feront de mal à personne ! Je suis sûre qu'une telle planète doit exister Docteur ! Nous en avons visité tellement !

Jenny eut un sourire et se tourna avec espoir vers le Docteur qui avait une expression songeuse sur le visage.

\- Il existe bien des planètes pouvant faire l'affaire. Il faudrait que je regarde les registres du TARDIS pour être certain. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ! réalisa le Docteur.

Il se tourna vers Clara et reprit, le sourire aux lèvres, l'ombre dans ses yeux semblait avoir disparu, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui préférait le voir joyeux, plein d'espoir et un poil excentrique.

\- Clara ! Ma chère Clara ! Vous êtes la meilleure ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je le fais maintenant ! Madame Vastra, Jenny, n'est-elle pas incroyable ?

Le Docteur se mit à tourner autour du cadavre, une joie nouvelle émanait de lui sous les regards d'incompréhension des sorciers.

\- Madame la Directrice, messieurs ! Nous allons emmener ces œufs sur une autre planète où ils pourront vivre sans faire de mal à personne, comme vous le craignez, et sans personne pour _leur_ faire du mal !

Harry abaissa sa baguette et releva la tête, déterminé.

\- Même si ça me semble complètement fou… Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ?

.

.

Cela prit plusieurs jours, le Docteur fit plusieurs recherches et valida plusieurs planètes pour laisser les œufs. Vastra utilisa l'Archive Silurienne, la technologie présente sur le TARDIS et quelques sortilèges gracieusement effectués par les sorciers pour créer l'Incubateur parfait pour les œufs. Ils ouvrirent la poche à œufs du Basilic et les transvasèrent dans l'Incubateur avant de partir.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et s'approcha de la console de commande. Vastra et Jenny étaient auprès de l'Incubateur pour le surveiller et Clara se tenait tout sourire à côté de la console.

\- Prête pour une nouvelle aventure ?

\- Toujours, Docteur ! Allons trouver un nouveau foyer pour ces serpents !

Le Docteur lui sourit et enclencha une manette, faisant disparaître le TARDIS des terres de Poudlard.

* * *

Hey ~

J'espère avoir bien respecter les caractères des personnages, c'est la première fois que je m'en inquiète parce que c'est rare que je fasse une fic sérieuse et croyez moi j'en suis la première étonnée !

Pour les oeufs de Basilic qui incubent dans le corps de leur mère morte, j'ai inconsciemment repris ça de _l'Ironie_ verse _d'Asrial._ C'est à la relecture que je l'ai remarqué.

À la base c'était censée être un OS humoristique de quelques pages ... et j'ai fini avec un OS sérieux de presque 10 pages ... logique!


End file.
